1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting key which can be used in a key board or a key pad. The lighting effect facilitates the key board or key pad to be operable visibly in a dark area such as an aircraft flying in the night time.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a prior art
FIG. 1 is a prior art of U.S. Pat. No. 7,068,142. It disclosed a pressure-sensitive sensor 1 which includes first and second base films 2 serving as base materials, a pair of electrodes 3 formed on the respective base films 2, pressure-sensitive resistors 4 formed on the respective electrodes 3 and a spacer 6 for setting a predetermined gap 5 between the pressure-sensitive resistors 4. The deficiency for the prior art is that the pressure-sensitive sensor 1 can not be seen clearly in a dark environment. The invisibility of the sensor prevents it from being operable in a dark area. A light emitting key that can be operated visibly in a dark area is desired.